Just Another High School Love Story
by gripmetightcas
Summary: Cas is new at school and has had a crush on Dean since he started school. Dean has had a crush on the new boy at school since he came to the school at the beginning if the year. Charlie is friends with both of them and is the only one who knows about their secret crushes. (This is a Destiel High School AU)
1. The Dance

"We are beginning a new group project today" Mr. Singer says in a voice so that everyone in the class hears him clearly.

Everyone immediately begins to look around at their friends choosing frantically who they would like to be paired with for the assignment.

"You will have assigned partners for this project"

He says as most of the class groans and whines, he begins naming off everyone's pairs and Dean secretly hopes to be paired with a particular raven haired boy in his class, because maybe then he can finally get the nerve to talk to him. Dean wasn't one to be nervous to talk to anyone, he was confident and popular and talked to anyone he wanted to talk to, but ever since the first day of class Dean couldn't get the nerve to talk to him, but that didn't stop him from staring. He feels like he could map out every single feature on the boys face. Suddenly, Dean found himself lost in his eyes that were so blue, and deep, and –

"Dean and Benny"

Dean's thoughts were cut off by his teacher naming his partner who, unfortunately, wasn't the raven haired boy. Dean wasn't upset about who he got as his partner though he figured there would be a better way to start a conversation with Castiel eventually.

"Charlie you are partnered with Castiel"

Dean made a mental note to ask Charlie about Cas again later. Charlie was Dean and Castiel's mutual friend, and Dean couldn't help but ask her about Castiel, he didn't even try to be subtle about it, after the hundredth time he asked, Charlie called him out on it telling him to 'knight up' and ask Cas himself. He needed someone to talk to about his massive crush and Charlie was one of Dean's only friends he could be himself with. She was the only friend who knew about Dean and he made her promise not to tell anyone his secret no matter what.

+

There was yet another group project and Cas was partners with Charlie, I'm okay with that, he thought, even though he was slightly disappointed, he had been wanting Mr. Singer to partner him with Dean this whole year. Since he came to this school at the beginning of the year he had been crushing on Dean who sat a few rows behind him but Cas was new and decided from the start of the year to lay low and wait to come out until he was done with High School. He had less than a year left of High School and after all he heard about the brutality public school was for people like him he wasn't going to take the chance.

Mr. Singer was going through the last details of the project, and Cas figured it didn't matter if he was listening or not, there was going to be a paper handed out later explaining what he was going to need to do anyways.

"Well don't stand around like a bunch of Idjits, get with your partner and start talking about your project before the bell rings" Mr. Singer said in a gruff tone and using his signature word while he was at it.

"Hey Cas!"Charlie was clearly happy to have Castiel as a partner because she knew with him they would definitely ace this one with ease. Cas had made friends with Charlie pretty quickly in the beginning of the year, they bonded over their computer skills, and Cas realized that Charlie could hack into just about anything. He also found that Charlie's boredom was nothing to joke about. A month into their friendship and Charlie began hacking into Cas' online diary and the only reason Cas found out was because she slipped up one day and mentioned his crush on Dean, which he never told anyone except for his dairy, and he was very careful not to make it obvious. She was okay with him being gay because she was too. Never the less Cas then began writing pen to paper.

"Hey Charlie, have you gotten the information paper?"

"Yes, I figured you weren't listening, I could tell you were off in Final Fantasy land" she said smugly and with a wink.

Cas rolled his eyes, Charlie just wouldn't forget about what she read in his diary.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" He asked to change the subject and also to get some dirt on Dean. He knew that Charlie was with Dean this weekend but even though Charlie already knows he likes Dean he still doesn't like to just outright ask her about him.

"I was with Dean" She answered shortly, knowing it would bug Cas that she wasn't giving more details.

"Oh yeah? What did you guys do?" Cas prodded

"We swam at his house, and played some Call of Duty"

Cas instantly thought about Dean in his swim suit, shirtless. He imagined his abs, tan from working on his car outside, and the chlorine water trickling down from his hair. He was ripped out of his trance when the daily announcements began.

"There will be a school dance tonight at 7pm we are inviting everyone to come, there will be refreshments and a DJ there, come join the fun."

He could hear the shrill ring of the bell signaling the end of class. Cas got up and joined the ocean of wild kids in the hallway. He made it to his locker unscathed and noticed Dean at his own locker just across the hall, he stared at Dean and before he could force himself to look away Dean caught his stare for a second, Cas looked away sheepishly. He thought he might of seen the edges of Dean's mouth begin to curl into a smile but figured he was just imagining things, and didn't want to risk looking back. He quickly made his way out of the school and was on his way to his car when he noticed someone waiting for him there.

"Hey Cas!" Charlie yelled, her eyes bright with excitement

"Hey Charlie, what are you so excited about, I just saw you in Mr. Singers class"

"Are you planning on going to that dance tonight?"

"Um, no n-" He only got out a few words before Charlie interrupted him.

"Well, you are now because I am not letting you sit at home alone creeping on Dean's Facebook"

"Hey! I don't do that"

"Sure you don't you little Prince. Anyways, I think he said he is going to go tonight so maybe you can actually talk to him instead of stare at him. Plus, I need a wingman you know, with the ladies" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Cas thought for a moment and finally gave a reluctant "Fine"

Besides, it couldn't be too bad, what was the worst that could happen.

+

Dean didn't even remember why he decided to go to this stupid dance but he had already told Charlie he would and she seemed like she expected him to go. She acted a little excited about this particular dance; she was never excited about school dances. It seemed peculiar to Dean but he brushed it off thinking that it was just how Charlie was. Speak of the devil, he thought as he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

How is it going are you about ready for the dance? – CH

I don't know, what am I even supposed to wear to these dances? – D

Haven't you been to one of these shindigs before? – CH

Yeah, but that was once in Freshmen year. – D

Just throw on something casual I guess – CH

Okay, when does this start again? – D

In about 30 minutes but everyone usually ends up going late anyways – CH

Okay, I guess I will see you there, don't pick up any chicks without me – D

Okay but no promises ;) – CH

Dean closed his phone and grabbed for a pair of jeans and his white T-Shirt, he figured this would be casual enough. He threw on his clothes and started to head out the door when something caught his eye. Words flew through his mind from one of his mother's poetry books that was laid open on the table, he read the first words he saw,

Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?

Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will be more that pay  
The hopeless longing of the day.

Dean wasn't terrible at poetry but he never really liked it. For some reason, though, he couldn't get this poem out of his head. On his way to the dance he thought about a particular line in the poem, Come to me in my dreams, Dean hated sappy love things but this line made his mind wonder to the boy in his class, Castiel, causing him to shiver as he thought of all the dreams he has had about him, and how he longed to touch him more than anyone else he has ever known.

Dean finally made it to the school 30 minutes after the dance started, which Charlie had said was fashionably late. He went to sit down to wait for Charlie to get to the party. He sat glancing at the door and that's when he saw him, his mind going fuzzy as his heart raced. It made him sick with Chick Flick Moment. Cas was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes look even more deep and beautiful and it made Dean wonder if that were even possible, they sparkled when the strobe lights hit them and he had to force his eyes off of him. He knew Charlie was going to push him into dancing with Cas by the end of the night, and his leg began to shake, popping up and down from his nerves, he could feel his heart beat a little faster at the thought as if it could beat any faster. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or giddy with excitement or both.


	2. The Library

Charlie showed up minutes after Cas, she spotted Dean first and walked to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you finally showed I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up" Dean said jokingly

She laughed "I couldn't pass up a chance to turn chicks from our school to the dark side"

"You're more of a womanizer than I am" Dean said as he scanned the room for people.

He got the feeling Charlie wasn't joking but didn't have a chance to reply as she ran onto the dance floor and he reluctantly followed. They danced for a while until Charlie noticed Cas standing near the punch bowl. Charlie tried to get Dean to come with her as she went to greet Castiel off of the dance floor but he stayed saying he wanted to keep dancing. Dean couldn't help but glance at Cas as Charlie talked to him and they eventually made their way into the swarm of bodies, he danced awkwardly but he still managed to somehow look so beautiful. Beautiful Dean thought Where the hell did that come from. Dean shrugged it off and looked away. He began grinding on some girl he knew from class and snuck a glance back at Cas who was already watching Dean, Dean flashed him a devilish grin and winked. He thought he could see Castiel blushing when a strobe light lit his face. Dean started to wonder if it wasn't a completely crazy thing to think that Castiel might like him back.

After a few hours Dean started to feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and whipped it out to check the text. He rolled his eyes as he noticed Charlie had changed her name in his phone to 'Queen of Moons' again and opened her text.

Meet me at the school library – Ch

Dean looked around the room and noticed that Castiel and Charlie were both gone and he left for the library a little unhappy Cas was gone. From the little he knew about these school parties he knew about what happened in the library, or at least what he was told happened in the library. The library was the only unsupervised area that the students had during the dances which meant it got pretty crazy sometimes. The students would steal the keys and sneak in, only inviting a small crowd to join them making sure none of them would tell an adult about their 'secret' room. That's where everyone drank and played games like beer pong and 7 minutes in heaven and other games normal teens would play at parties. When Dean showed up he headed straight for the beer. Just because he was underage didn't mean his dad didn't let him have a few every now and then so he knew what kind he liked.

"Hey there you are!" Charlie said from behind him.

"Hey, Sun Queen how did you get us in here?"

"Its Moon Queen Dean, and I have my connections" She said smugly

Dean rolled his eyes and was about to say some sarcastic line when he noticed Cas sitting with a group of people all in a circle. He was trying to figure out what game they were playing when Charlie followed his gaze and laughed to herself.

"So do you want to play some games while were here or do you just want to drink?"

Dean looked back to Charlie and tried to look as nonchalant as he could "Yeah I guess we could play some games, even though most everyone here looks drunk off their asses"

"Yeah I guess they kind of do, maybe we could play that one" She said pointing to Cas's group.

Dean squinted at her "What are you playing at?"

"What on earth do you mean? I was just wanting to play an easy game and that one looks perfect" She said as she started walking over to the group.

Dean gave a simple "Mhm" as he followed Charlie.

Charlie sat down and made an open space for Dean to sit in and how convenient was it that it was right next to Cas. Whatever Dean thought I don't even know why I'm so nervous I'm not some teen girl in a chick flick. Even as he thought that he felt his palms get a little sweatier.

That's when he realized he doesn't even know what game he's playing.

"Oh, and in case you didn't know, this is 7 Minutes in Heaven" Charlie whispered in his ear.

Cas had never been invited to the library before and was glad to finally be able to be a part of the fun until he realized that there wasn't much actual fun going on in this room, well not what he would call fun, there was just a bunch of drunk teenagers who didn't want to do anything but make out. He had been invited by Charlie who told him the exact game to go to once he got to the library, he didn't really understand why she chose a specific game for him but decided to just do what she said since he didn't know anything else to do. Once she arrived, though, he knew exactly what she was doing.

Cas didn't even notice who it was that sat down next to him at first until he looked up to see Dean staring at him and he could feel his whole body go hot as a blush began creeping up from under his shirt collar. Their short eye contact was broken by a girl name Meg shoving Cas drunkenly and saying a little too loudly in his ear "Your turn Clarence!"

He was slightly puzzled by her odd nickname but he assumed she was drunk and didn't know what she was saying. Cas put his weight onto his knees and grabbed the bottle placed in the middle of the circle. He silently sent a prayer to the bottle hoping that he could somehow persuade it to do something he wanted. There was really only one person he would like to spend 7 minutes in heaven with and he wasn't sure that person would want to spend that 7 minutes with him. He got his fingers to turn the bottle spinning it fast and he could feel his eyes following the end of the bottle the whole time, he was even starting to get dizzy when the bottle finally started to slow and eventually came to a halt. When Cas slowly brought his eyes up to meet the bottles victim he could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Is this real? Am I drunk? I didn't think I drank that much, no I only had one drink I can't be drunk. Maybe I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. He bit the inside of his lip hard and could taste the metallic taste of blood. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I'm not dreaming, I'm not drunk, this is real life. And the bottle really landed on Dean Winchester. This could be the best or worst night of my life, though I'm hoping for the previous. Cas was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his tie being tugged up strongly and he, along with Dean were being shoved by Charlie into the dark room next door. Cas didn't think Charlie was strong enough to drag him and Dean at the same time but apparently he was wrong. Charlie looked between the two as they stared back at her both unsure what was going on and she gave them a mischievous smile before grabbing the handle and quickly closing the door behind her, locking them in. Alone. Together. With 7 Minutes on the clock.


	3. 7 Minutes and Counting

Dean's heart was racing, everything had happened so fast he wasn't even sure he was remembering it correctly. Charlie had locked them inside one of the librarian's offices which was extremely small and dark and it smelt like old musty books the only light that shone in the room was the moon. He had probably dreamt about this hundreds of times. He knew what he wanted to do but should he go for it? With their bodies mere inches apart his green eyes met wide blue eyes and he could feel electricity racing through him, he knew Cas could feel it too because he heard him take in a sharp breath. Dean noticed Cas look from his eyes to his lips and back again and that was all Dean needed to make him want more. He slowly took a step closer to Cas and waited for him to move back in protest, but he didn't. They were so close now that Dean could feel Cas' breath on his skin and it made Dean restless. They stood there staring at each other for only a few seconds before Cas closed in the small space between them making their bodies flush. He looked up at Dean under his eyelashes and it made his heart flutter. Dean couldn't take the sexual tension between them anymore and he was getting enough hints from Cas that he wanted this too so he finally took the opportunity that he was given. He took Cas' face in his hands and could feel heat from the blush on the boys face. Dean looked in Cas' deep blue eyes as he tilted his head slightly and was slowly bringing his lips to meet Cas', just before their lips met Cas suddenly began to babble nervously.

"I-I've never kissed anyone before" he said quietly looking down.

Dean laughed softly, "It's okay, I've got you"

Cas looked up smiling slightly and brought his face closer to Dean's so that their lips touched lightly.

Cas' mind was racing and so was his heart. Dean's lips were even softer and more inviting than he could have ever imagined. Dean kissed him sweetly as if he was putting his whole heart into that one kiss, that one moment in time. After a long time of kissing, Dean's hands found their way to Cas' hips and he pulled Cas even closer to himself. Cas smiled into the kiss and was beginning to relax into it more, he even started to go with the flow of things and he did what felt right to him. He brought his hands up to Dean's chest and was dragging his hands down his abs lightly when Dean abruptly pulled out of their kiss dazed and lust filled eyes.

"Erm, I…I don't know if that's a good idea" He said looking down at Cas' hands, breathing heavily.

Cas pulled back his hands sheepishly. "Sorry" He said looking away and blushing.

Dean put a finger under Cas' chin bringing his face up to look him in the eyes. He smiled kindly at Cas'.

"Your cute when your embarrassed"

Cas tilted his head to the side in a confused way and it made Dean chuckle. Just before Dean was going in to give Cas another soft kiss, a drunken Meg busted the door open and yelled something about a demon principal, and the 7 minutes being up, before she passed out on the floor. That's when they realized that the room next door was completely quiet besides a few groaning, drunk teens. The loud party sounds had ceased and there was a tenseness in the air where neither Cas or Dean could move in fear of upsetting the balance of it. Charlie ran into the room in a quick ninja-like style.

"Principal Crowley is here. In the library! Some troll ratted us out and now we have to find a way to get out of here before he finds us! Unless you want to get expelled….or worse"

Cas looked at Dean panicking "Dean I can't get expelled, my dad would kill me"

Dean automatically makes his way to the window; they were only on the first story so they could make it out easily. Cas shut the office door so that Crowley wouldn't see them in the office and then Dean was unlocking the window and pushing it open so that there was just enough room for each of them to slip out.

"You two first, I will hold the window open"

Charlie went first and then Cas, each of them quietly landing and helping the other out. That's when Dean heard the door handle turning and he knew he only had a few moments to make his escape or he would surely be caught by Principal Crowley. Dean threw his feet outside the window and managed to make it out just as the door to the librarian's office was opened. He hoped that the darkness could conceal their identity enough so that they wouldn't be getting phone calls from the principal tonight, but the principal had no evidence that it was actually them as long as they weren't caught. They all ran behind the trees in case anyone decided to come after them and waited to catch their breath. After they knew no one had seen them they checked the time and decided to head home.

"Hey Castiel, didn't you say you rode here with your brother?" Charlie asked

"Yes I did, why?"

"Because unless he has the Cloak of Invisibility then I am pretty sure he is gone" she answered, surprised.

Cas looked around for his brothers car and when he couldn't find it he brought his gaze back to them.

"Hey, Cas I can give you a ride home if you want, it's no big deal" Dean offered

"Well….Erm….I mean…If your sure…." He looked at Dean embarrassed for needing to get a ride home.

"Yeah, I would be glad to" He said smiling and locking gazes with Cas.

Charlie then interrupted with an obviously fake cough "Well, I have my own baby girl" she said patting her car "so I think I will be heading home now because my mom is expecting me back soon. But you two have fun"

After Charlie drove off Cas and Dean made their way to Deans Impala.


	4. The Impala

On their way to the impala Cas and Dean were both silent, lost in their thoughts. Cas was both intrigued and terrified to be in the car alone with Dean. He could think of so many scenarios that could come true with them sitting together in that car so close and so alone. They rounded the corner to where Dean parks his impala and they both get in the car with Cas sitting next to Dean in the shotgun seat. They sat there for a few moments with the tension growing before Dean finally broke the silence.

"So, where are we headed?"

Cas smiles sheepishly, "Well, I believe we live on the same street because I see your car in the driveway a few houses down from mine every day afterschool…. It's quite easy to spot" he leaves out the fact that the car isn't the only thing he spots a few houses down. Images of Dean, hot and sweaty in the summer heat, working on his car flash through his mind and he can't stop his cheeks from blushing.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you outside a few times" He says as he turns the car on and switches gears.

/That means car ride would be about 10 minutes/ Cas thinks. A few minutes pass in silence until Cas' curiosity gets the best of him. At the same time Dean has a question of his own and they both begin talking at the same time.

"You can go first" Dean says.

"Erm, okay" Castiel looks at Dean intently as he is driving and it makes Dean slightly uncomfortable "Why did you kiss me, I mean, did you do it because you felt like had to or because…" he trail. baced off, not wanting to embarrass himself by even entertaining the idea that Dean could like him

Dean bites the inside of his cheek as he rounds the corner onto their street and puts the car in park in front of his house. He then turns to Cas and looks him dead in the eyes. "I kissed you because I wanted to. Why did you kiss me?"

Hearing Dean say that made jolts of excitement rush through Cas' body and he could feel time start again with the exhale of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He could barely form full sentences in his thoughts much less actually speak to answer Dean's question so he just said the only words he could hear repeated over and over in his mind.

"Because I wanted to" Cas replies.

"Would you do it again?" Dean asked without breaking eye contact.

"Yes"

Cas could see the side of Dean's mouth curl at his quick reply and before he knew it he had him up against the passenger side door and he was kissing him hard.

"Me too" Dean said against Cas' lips.

Cas was breathless and surprised and even with Dean's kisses being harder than before they were soft in a whole new way. Eventually Cas had sunk down so that his back was on the soft cushion of the impala's leather seats and Dean was on top of him with one leg positioned between Cas' and one arm above his head on the seat cushion while the other hand was dragging along Cas' side in a way that made him close his eyes so that he could just feel this moment and savor it. Deans hands were rough and every inch of Cas' skin burned like fire where Dean touched it, it felt so unimaginably amazing. Cas had brought his hands to Dean's lower back and pulled him closer as he grabbed his butt. Dean deepened their kiss catching Cas' bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it lightly causing Cas to moan and it turned Dean on so much that the need to be closer was overwhelming him, it took all of his will power to stop himself, he could tell Cas was wrecked too but he seemed to be much better at controlling himself than Dean was. That's when Dean pulled back and put their foreheads together as they both stopped to take a breath.

"I'm glad I came to the dance tonight" Dean said smiling as he looked Cas over and noticed his hair that, even without actually having sex, looked like the perfect sex hair.

"I am too" Cas looked into Deans eyes and smiled back "maybe we don't always need a school dance to hang out though, we do only live down the street from each other" he said in a playful tone.

"I will have to take you up on that offer, sometime soon" He flashed a grin. "I better get you home though before we never make it out of this car, I can't have your parents mad at me already"

Dean moved over to his seat and opened his door as Cas did the same. Then they made their way down the street to Cas' house, both slightly dazed and happy about the nights events.

"So do you think I could get your phone number so we can plan that date?" Dean asked

Cas looked up "Oh yeah, let me get a pen" He quickly reached behind him and grabbed a pen from the side pocket of his backpack when they stopped at his front porch. Dean gave him his arm and he wrote it down. When Cas' finished writing and looked up Dean was staring at him. Just as he was about to say something to him someone inside Cas' house turned on the porch lights.

"I better go, see you tomorrow"

"G'bye Cas" Dean smiled and turned on his heels to leave.

When Cas got inside he rambled off something about being tired and that he had fun at the dance to his mom as he ran up the stairs. He tore his shoes off and dropped his shirt on the floor, plopping down on his bed. He went over the nights events in awe as he sat there staring at the ceiling. Then he realized that Dean had said he wanted to be with Cas. Being with Dean felt easy, it felt right. He would of never done that with anyone else so soon after meeting them, but he felt like he had known Dean for years, not hours. He had no idea what he was getting himself into but whatever it was it felt great.


	5. Good Morning Saturday!

Its Saturday morning and Cas is sitting on his bed eating Lucky Charms and watching cartoons, the old ones because new cartoons have gotten worse over time, except he isn't really paying attention with the previous nights events replaying in his mind, every second just as perfect as the last. His phone suddenly vibrates on his bedside table showing that he has a call and it brings him out of his trance. He picks up the phone and his stomach flutters at the unknown caller I.D.

"Erm, Hello?"

"Hey Cas, how are you doin?" Dean says

"Hey Dean, I'm just watching some old cartoons"

"No way me too!"

"Really? What are you watching?"

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy, you?"

"Me too…..this is a little odd"

"Not really man, this is one of the greatest cartoons ever!"

"Yeah, your right"

"So, hey I was wondering, are you doing anything today?"

"No not really, I was just going to do some homework and go for a run, why?"

"Well.. I was kind of thinking it would be nice to, you know, go on a date, and then I thought, well why not today? I mean, only If you want to." Dean said awkwardly.

Cas smiled "Yeah I would like that"

"Great! I'll pick you up in a few!"

"WA-" Cas began but before he could question or object to the short notice Dean had already hung up. Cas hopped out of bed, almost dropping his bowl of cereal in the process, and starte getting ready as quick as he could. He was running back and forth not knowing where to start and feeling like he was a chicken with his head cut off. He grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on over his boxers as he ran for the bathroom, nearly tripping himself, and started brushing his teeth. Dean texted him then and he assumed he was letting him know he was waiting outside, Dean would have to wait at least a few more minutes. Cas grabbed one of his favorite white button up shirts, buttoned a few buttons and slipped on some sneakers, then he ran to his bedside table slipped his phone and his wallet in his back pocket and was out the door. He was breathless but nothing else seemed to matter except he was going on a date with Dean. A date! An actual date, not just making out in his car…. Or was that what he was hoping for? Was that all Dean wanted from Cas? Someone to kiss when no one was looking? /No/ Cas thought /no/. He cut off his thoughts as he made his way down his driveway to the beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala setting right in front of his house with the most attractive man Cas had ever seen, propped up against the side, waiting for Cas.

Dean had been waiting outside Cas' house for about 5 minutes. He knew that Cas wouldn't of been able to get ready that fast and that's what he was counting on. Cas was the type of person to spend an hour and a half getting ready, picking out his outfit and fixing his hair and Dean wanted to see him frazzled, and unprepared for once, he wanted him to be caught off guard. He wanted to see Cas' bed head and his unshaven morning beard. When Cas came out of the house Dean couldn't help but smile at the way his plan worked out. He watched as Cas made his way down the driveway following his every move. He was clearly undone, with his halfway buttoned shirt, where Dean could see his chest peeking out, his untied shoes, and his bed head….. /Damn/ Dean thought /I wouldn't mind running my hands through that first thing in the morning/. This thought would of normally surprised Dean, he had never really wanted to wake up in the morning next to anyone, that is, until Cas came along. He had thought about waking up to Cas a lot lately. Waking up to his bright blue eyes, soft smile, his unshaven scruff, and his soft messy hair. Being with Cas felt right in any way Dean could think of, he could only hope that Cas felt the same. Cas stopped in front of Dean and looked at him with a glare he couldn't quite keep up, Dean could see the smile hidden underneath.

"Well that was short notice" Cas said grumpily

"I'm sorry I wanted to be spontaneous, and the need to see your bead head has been overwhelming" Dean winked and opened Cas' door for him.

Cas blushed and ducked into the car. Dean hopped around to the driver's side and plopped himself in the seat, starting the car and pulling out into the street. That's when it hit Cas that he had no idea where they were going.

"So where exactly are we going?" Cas asked

"If I told you I would have to kill you" Dean said.

"Your being spontaneous is a like a life-size teddy bear that's alive and emotionally unstable, its just creepy" Cas said

"How exactly did you come up with that one?" Dean asked laughing.

"It was a reoccurring nightmare as a child"


	6. First Dates and First Plays

"So, Teddy, what do you think?" Dean asked teasingly.

Cas glared at him, he knew he shouldn't of told Dean about his nightmare. He looked around the little diner that they had arrived at over 30 mins ago.

"Its pretty homely, and the burgers look amazing" Cas looked at his burger in awe as the young blonde waitress set down their "2 Pigs and A Poke" meals in front of them, then back to Dean "How is it that I have never been here before?"

"Ah, I can find some of the best burgers you have ever tasted in the least likely of places, you've probably never even noticed this little diner before but I like to have a variety of where I get my burgers from " He smile pleased with himself.

"I take it you like burgers then"

"Who doesn't!?" the utter confusion on Dean's face was priceless.

"Well, for one, Vegetarians" Cas said matter of factly.

"Yeah, my brother is one of those rabbit food eaters" he showed a look of distaste.

Cas raised his eyebrows "You didn't tell me you had a brother"

Dean took a huge bite of his burger and spoke in between chews "Yeah he's a Freshman this year, really smart kid, he's the best in his class and he knows more than some of the older kids, he's a huge nerd, I bet you guys would get along"

Cas grimaced at Dean who was talking with his mouth full, but he really didn't mind as much as usual. Anything Dean does is attractive and weirdly enough, him talking with his mouth full is too

"Are you calling me a nerd Dean?" Cas said with fake anger

"Nah I'm just saying that your pretty smart for someone like yourself" Dean said teasingly.

"Oh? And what kind of person am I?"

"A pretty boy"

Cas couldn't hold back his laughter. He had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean" Cas said rolling his eyes jokingly.

Dean shrugged "I guess you just don't see what I see" and they held eye contact for a few intense moments before Dean broke the silence. "So, Cas, you listen to any Led Zeppelin?"

"No, I don't have a very wide variety of today's cultures"

"Dude, are you kidding!? You know I'm going to have to make you to listen to every one of their records now, right?"

"I doubt you could force me to do anything Dean" Cas said smirking

"Oh yeah? I think I'll accept that challenge" He said with a wink

They order a whole pie for dessert and Dean gets up to sit beside Cas since they were going to share. Cas' side closest to Dean is tingling from the contact and he barely notices the Apple pie being set down on the table.

"You should feel lucky, I never share my pie with anyone" Dean says matter-of-factly.

"But it's a /whole/ pie you can't eat it all by yourself anyways"

"I don't share pie"

"Well then thank you Dean, for so gracefully sharing your precious pie with a humble peasant" Cas says sarcastically.

Dean laughs and nudges him with his shoulder, "Don't get your panties in a wad"

"I don't wear panties" Cas cocks his head to the side, confused.

"It's a figure of speech Cas, it means don't get all worked up over nothing"

"Well that's an odd way to say it"

"Just eat your pie" Dean smiles at Cas' cute expression.

After dessert they left the diner and headed back to their homes. It was already 2pm, they had been out for hours, luckily, Cas' dad doesn't get home until 3 so he wouldn't have to explain where he was. His dad didn't generally let him hang out with friends on Saturdays but he wasn't about to turn Dean down, he would rather take his fight with his dad than that. As they walked to Cas' house they talked about random, meaningless things that seemed to mean the world at the same time. When they got to Cas' house they stood in front of Cas front door and Dean turned to Cas and smiled going in for a goodbye kiss but Cas stopped him short.

"I just want you to know, I don't usually kiss people on the first date, or even on the ½ date, or whatever you would call last night, I'm not that easy" Cas says teasingly

"So does this mean I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

"That's exactly what it means" He's got a cocky grin on his face, like he's got Dean wrapped around his finger.

So Dean pushes Cas up against his front door lightly but quickly and he brushes his lips with his own and looks from Cas' lips to his eyes and he can see how bad Cas wants to take back what he said about no kissing and Dean takes a breath before letting Cas go.

"Okay" Dean smiles smugly at Cas unhappy expression, then he turns to go home. "Bye Cas"

He's got the upper hand again.

"God dammit" Cas said as he got into his room and sat on his bed. He tried to leave Dean wanting more, leave him wanting Cas, leave him chasing Cas, but he was too damn good at this. "God dammit" Cas repeated. Dean was too perfect and he knew it. He knew he had Cas wrapped around his finger and not the other way around. Cas wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face for once. This had happened twice now and Cas can't seem to keep his cool around him. /Next time/, Cas thought, /next time I am going to be the one leaving with all the cards./ He just had to think of the perfect way to leave Deans thirst unquenched, with Cas being the only person to help. This was beginning to be a game and Cas was extremely intrigued.


	7. A Sunday Stroll

"Hey Sammy" Dean says as he makes his way inside his house. He just got back from Cas' house after their date and he was feeling pretty pleased with himself not even trying to hide his smug smile.

"I've told you not to call me Sammy anymore, that's the name of a child, I am not a child anymore" Sam looks t Dean with the best bitchface a 14 year old can come up with, which is actually a pretty good one.

"Yeah yeah, Sammy"

Sam huffs at Dean and then a smug grin made its way onto his face as if he knew something Dean didn't "So where /you/ all morning?"

Dean plopped down on the couch cushion next to Sam "I was out on a date, you know about those things that grownups do and after the third there is a known rule that you have s-"

"Please, don't say it I am pretty well known on the 'rules' of the third date"

Dean chuckled, he enjoyed making Sam uncomfortable sometimes.

"Who is Castiel?" he asked nonchalantly.

Dean stilled "What are you talking about."

"He /was/ who you went on a date with right?" Sam said in an innocent tone

Sam knew that Dean was bi for a long time and he was okay with it, what Dean was really worried about was Sam's expression, which was one of a meddlesome little brother.

"Maybe he was, whats it to yah?"

"Oh nothing I had just heard you talking to him on the phone this morning, he's the new kid that lives up the street isn't he?"

Dean squinted at him and changed the subject "You were spying on my conversation?"

"The walls are very thin Dean, that's something you should probably remember for your third date, right?" He said as he ran upstairs.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Jerk" Sam retorted.

Sunday morning, the day after their first date, Cas decided to go for a quick 10 minute run. The fact that Dean was outside working on his car wasn't the reason Cas wanted to go for a run…..well, not the only reason. Cas threw on a pair of running shorts and if it just so happened that these shorts defined his ass more than his others, well then, it was completely unintentional, and it wasn't a complete surprise that Cas ran without his shirt on he has done it before….a few times. Cas wasn't ashamed of his body and actually he knew he was pretty fit and he liked how he looked but he wasn't one to intentionally show off his body. /Desperate times call for desperate measures/ he thought to himself. He wasn't saying he was desperate to get Dean's attention, he could tell he already had it, but he wasn't hating the way he looked at him. No one had ever really looked at him like Dean does, and maybe Cas likes to see what he can do to Dean. He wants to see how he will react. Cas finishes tieing his tennis shoes and looks at the time shown on his stove, its about 8 o'clock. He takes a deep breath of the cool outdoor air and shuts the front door behind him. He begins at a slow jog and his route takes him right past Dean's house, twice. As he runs past Dean working on his car the first time, he hears a loud /thump/ and Dean saying a curse word under his breath, when Cas glances back he is rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Cas yells

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine, thanks" Dean says quickly.

Cas keeps running a few minutes before turning back, and he catches Dean staring at his ass as he runs past him the second time and when Dean looks up and Cas raises an eyebrow teasingly, Dean begins to blush slightly and accidently knocks off a few tools he was using. Cas stops running to help Dean pick up his tools.

"Hey Dean" Cas says laughing at his exasperated expression.

"Hey Cas, thanks for, er, helping"

"It's no problem Dean"

"I suppose you kind of had to since it was technically your fault anyways" Dean said matter of factly.

"And how exactly did you come up with that excuse?" Cas asked with a laugh in his voice

"Well it's pretty hard not to get a little distracted when you are out here running in your tight shorts and no shirt on, isn't it? Not that I have a problem with it" He says laughing "but I think you knew what you were doing when you put those on"

"I would never!" He says with a sly smile

"You know, your making it pretty hard for me to stick with your 'no kissing' rule"

"Oh am I?" He says innocently

"Yeah you are" Dean says as he steps into Cas' personal space "really hard" he says as he glances to Cas' lips and then back to his eyes.

Cas leaned forward a little "Well, damn, I'll have to fix that then, wont I?" Then he laughs quietly, pleased with himself at the way he has kept his cool, that's when Dean couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned forward a little more and pressed his lips to Cas who was surprised at first and then melted into the embrace. The kiss was long and deep and when they finally broke apart Cas bit his lip and said "Screw rules" and he pushed Dean up against the car rubbing his hands up his sides and nibbling on Dean's bottom lip. The moment was broken by the sound of Dean's front door being opened and a little boy bounding down the front steps straight toward Cas.

"Sam what's the big deal!" Dean exclaimed, but the younger brother just ignored him and walked straight up to Castiel.

"Hey! You must be Cas, or at least I hope you are otherwise this could be awkward, I'm Sam the smarter brother" Sam thrusts out his hand to shake Cas'.

/What the hell is going on?/ Cas thinks.


	8. Little Brother

_Oh god, oh shit, dammit Sammy,_ Dean didn't know what to do, he was still dazed from the moment Sam managed to purposely spoil and all he could think about was finishing where him and Cas had left off but in this very second all he could do was watch in horror as Sam turned all his happiness into embarrassment. Cas stumbled back a few feet when Sam came outside and surprised them, Dean could tell he wasn't one for PDA. _Well _tha_t could make things pretty interesting_, Dean thought wickedly. He was the complete opposite of Cas in that way and it made him wonder how far he could push Cas out of his comfort zone.

"Um, Hello Sam, I've heard a lot about you, and I'm guessing you've heard a little about me too" Cas laughs shyly at the last part but still manages to shake Sam's hand confidently.

"Oh yeah man I have heard loads about you and you know what, I think Dean is right, your hair is the exact image of sex hair" Sam sends a smirk over his shoulder at his older brother who looks like he is about to explode from the heat in his cheeks.

Cas runs a hand through his hair; it's a nervous habit he has picked up over time.

Dean harshly whispers "Sam! You son of a bitch, I _will _shave your head while you sleep if you don't _back off_." He says it loud enough, though, that Cas can still hear what he says, the bickering siblings makes him laugh quietly to himself which earns a sheepish smile from Dean.

Sam ignores Dean and steps up closer to Cas so that he is standing in between him and Dean "So do you maybe want to come over for dinner later? Dean was probably too rude to ask, but my dad is making lasagna and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you eating with us"

Cas smiles politely "I would love to but I've got to go to church later so I don't think I would be back in time to eat dinner with you" Even if he didn't have church to go to, he still would of turned down Sam's offer, he wasn't sure he was ready to meet Dean's dad and what if Dean didn't even want him to meet his parents yet, that was probably why he didn't invite him to dinner himself.

"Oh! Then maybe D-"

Sam is cut off by Dean shoving his shoulder and giving him a serious stare. He knew Sam was going to have Dean go to church with Cas and religion was a topic he really didn't want to get in to with Cas just yet. The thing is, Dean doesn't believe in God, and if there is a god then he doesn't want to get to know the guy. He grimaces as he thinks about his mother and the fire. Why would God let something like that happen? How could _God_ stand by and watch as his life, the life of an innocent child, was turned upside down. All those stolen memories, the life he could have had with his mother there with him, maybe he wouldn't be such a screw up if she were still here.

"It was nice to meet you Castiel but I think my brother wants some alone time with you and I believe I accidently interrupted something before" Sam smiles big at them both in a way that says 'my work here is done' and he scurries off back in to the house.

"Accident my ass" Dean grimaces

"Well he seems….nice" Cas laughs "he actually reminds me a lot of my own brother"

"The one who left you at the school after the dance Friday?"

"Oh, no that was Luc, I've got another brother named Gabriel he is about Sam's age and he is a mess, actually no he is a pain in my ass" Cas smiles painfully, remembering all the recent pranks Gabe had pulled.

"Little brothers man, you can't live with em, you can't-" He cuts himself off "Wait no, you just can't live with them at all"

"But I'm a little brother too Dean"

"That explains it then" Dean says with a wink

"Yeah it definitely explains why you annoy the hell out of me"

Dean punches Cas in the arm and laughs "Touché"

Cas begins to say something but before he can get a word out he hears someone yelling his name. He turns around to see his sister propped against the doorframe of their house smiling and waving him over to her. He can see her mouth moving, though he can't make out what exactly she's saying to him but he catches a few words like 'man candy' and 'sharing'. He waves at her to leave him alone, she goes inside, and Cas blushes when he looks back to Dean and sees a smug smile on his face, apparently he heard her too.

"So, I'm man candy now?" Dean teases as he casually leans up against his car.

"Mhm, yeah, and a pretty tasty flavor too" Cas smiles and moves a little closer to Dean.

"Oh really?" Dean grabs Cas' wrist and pulls him even closer "Does that mean you want another taste then?"

"I honestly can't seem to get enough of it" Cas says as he involuntarily licks his lips and looks down to Deans lips then back to his green eyes, he can't decide which he likes better. Then he can feel Dean's lips on his neck and he turns his head to give him more access. He closes his eyes and sighs as he enjoys the feeling of Dean's warm lips kissing up and down his neck. He decides in that moment that he definitely likes his lips more, that is, until Dean pulls back and looks at him with those eyes that are so deep and betray him, they show the pain and all his scars he gained from a hard life. They are so beautiful.

"I can't either" he gives a shy laugh and turns his head to the side before pressing his lips to Cas'. Cas never wanted to stop, Dean was an amazing kisser, who would ever want to stop kissing him. Dean brings his right hand up to cup Cas' cheek while his other hand stays on Cas' arm and he is drawing circles on the inside of his wrist. Cas rests his free hand on Deans waist teasing the skin that is peeking out from under his shirt, Dean shivers and begins to lick Cas' lip and into his mouth. Dean can feel Cas' warmth and the closeness of their bodies and god he is so lost until he feels Cas' tongue intertwining with his like an anchor to his sanity. Cas is pressing closer to Dean and somehow Dean's hand made its way into Cas' hair and he couldn't stop himself from pulling it lightly. When he heard Cas growl he almost lost it completely, and thinking back on it he has no idea how he didn't. Finally, they had to pull back for air and when they did, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes with dazed and content expressions as they both took deep breaths.

"Yep, I definitely can't get enough of that" Cas whispered

Dean closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned on Cas slightly. "Me either" he repeats, then he opened his eyes and looked at Cas. "Hey, didn't your sister need something?"

Cas groaned "Damn her"

Dean kissed him lightly on his lips again "You should go before we both lose our minds"

"Your right" Cas lingers a little longer before he reluctantly moves out of Deans embrace and as he turns to go Dean says "So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Of course" Cas smiles at him.

On his walk home Cas thinks about school on Monday and he wonders how the hell he is going to get through the day without jumping on Dean, or Dean jumping on him.


	9. School's Fools

**Dean's POV -**

_It's about 8 in the morning and I'm in my driveway working on my 67' Chevy Impala no one is out here but me and it's pretty peaceful. Out of the corner of my eye I can see someone running behind me so I habitually move to look and momentarily forgot what I was doing and my head slams on the hood of my car. I curse under my breath and rub my now sore head. Now I can see who it is clearly am happily surprised to see it's Cas, I guess my headache was worth it because damn, Cas is hot. I can't help but stare and admire Cas' body, he is so damn sexy when he is running, or working out, or just being himself in general. Cas can see me looking at him so he runs over to me with a devilish look in his eyes that gives me shivers "Dean!" I can see that its Cas mouth moving but it's not his voice-_

"DEEAANN!" Sam yells as he bangs on my door "Get up for school you lazy donkey"

"You ruined my dream you jackass!" I say gruffly, throwing my pillow at the cock blocking bitchface peeping into my room.

"Gross Dean, no one wants to hear about you and your sex dreams!" He sighs "I'll be ready in a few minutes, please don't make me late for my first hour again I really like my Literature class and I don't want to miss our discussion over 'To Kill a Mockingbird'"

"Fine, whatever, just give me five minutes okay?"

Sam makes a disgusted face and slams the door.

"That's not what I meant Sammy, but now that you bring it up…" I yell through the door barely holding back my chuckle, its what he gets for interrupting my dream.

"Stop! I am not listening!"

I can practically see Sam closing his ears on the other side of the door. I reluctantly get up and throw on a pair of jeans along with one of my many plaid shirts since you can never go wrong with plaid. All I can seem to think about is the dream I was having which was a rerun of the events from Sunday except it wasn't completely the same as Sunday, my mind was really going off track and into the gutter. I want to be close to Cas but I know Cas doesn't like PDA and so I'm going to be a 'good boy' in school and respect his wishes… for now at least. On the way to school I brainstormed ideas on how to get Cas alone and when I finally got to my first hour after dropping Sam off at the Middle School I decided on my perfect stealth-attack plan.

**Cas' POV -**

I sat down in my first hour desk and I managed to be the first student in my Latin class. I can't wait to see Dean today; I have a total amount of 3 classes with him, including this one. I have decided to play it cool but we will still have lots of eye sex over our books. There is no way I will ever be able to concentrate on school work ever again; all I can think of is beautiful green eyes. A few students filed into the classroom and just before the bell rang Dean ran into the classroom and sat down in his seat which was right behind mine. I can feel Dean's eyes on me so I looked back and a twinge of warmth burst in my stomach and it flew through my body, _and so begins the best eye sex of my life_.

**Cas' POV –**

I'm in my 3rd hour class and everything is going fine until the intercom sounds and a man begins to speak, he sounded familiar and as I was trying to think of who it was I heard my name being called "Will Castiel Novak please report to the principal's office" My eyes shot up and I could feel everyone elses eyes on me, my cheeks flushed slightly as a few people made their childish "ooo" sounds as if I were in trouble, but I wasn't in trouble, right? I got up out of my front of the class seat and made my way to the door. As soon as I was out of the classroom I took a deep breath. It was about a 10 minute walk from here to the front office, which meant I had 10 minutes of worrying and 'what if' scenarios to go through in my head. The suspense would probably be worse than the actual confrontation. I walk slowly. _What if Mr. Crowley found out I was in the library Friday night? _I pick up my pace walking by room after room when all of a sudden strong arms pull me from the hallway and into a dark classroom. I make a surprised yelp and a hand is clasped over my mouth as I am pushed up against a wall. My heart is racing and I'm trying to think of a way out, I don't even know where I am until my eyes finally adjust and I start to take in my surroundings then realize who my attacker is. It's Dean. _What the hell?_

I push his hand away from my mouth _"_What is going on, Dean?" I ask cocking my head to the side with worry.

He smiles "I had a dream about you last night Cas and I can't stop thinking about you, I already have a hard enough time paying attention in class, but now I know I am screwed because all I can see is your blue eyes, I don't think I have ever liked someone this much, is it crazy for me to feel like I have known you all my life? I mean I _have _only officially known you for 3 days right? So why do I already feel like I love you!?" He was thinking out loud and as soon as the last part came out I could see the surprise on his face, as if he hadn't actually put it all together until this second.

"Dean, do you mean that?" I asked hopefully

"I, yes, I mean, I've never felt this much for anyone else in my life Cas"

"I love you too, Dean" and I couldn't stop my laughter.

"What!? Stop! What are you laughing at! Stop it! Are you laughing at me?" Dean asked looking hurt.

I cupped his face "No, no, I'm not laughing at you, I was laughing at this whole situation, we just said I love you in a school classroom after having known each other for only 3 days. We must be crazy!"

"We are completely mad" Dean said, dipping down for a soft kiss.


	10. Happy Halloween

**(A/N: Sorry about the sudden chance in POV last chapter I just wanted to try my hand at writing 1st person but I'll be sticking with 3rd :) I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a Halloween special)**

"You know what today is right?" Dean asks Cas as they are walking down the school hallway.

"Umm, no, what is today Dean?"

"It's Halloween" Dean says in a long, drawn out 'spooky' voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was celebrated on this day. My family doesn't celebrate Halloween." He explains.

"No way! Alright, come over to my house after school and I am going to give you the first class Winchester Halloween!"

"Okay" He says, unsure "Do I…. dress up?" Cas tilts his head to the side in question, it's a movement that reminds Dean of a puppy, a damn cute puppy.

"Only if you want to" Dean winks at him.

"Alright, I'll be there, but only because I know you won't take 'no' for an answer" He says, jokingly.

Dean chuckles under his breath as he grabs and squeezes Cas' hand "See you then" and they go on to their last class of the day.

After school Cas wasn't sure whether he should change clothes or not; if he should dress comfortably or dress more proper, but then again they were only staying at Dean's house, right? A thought popped into his head: he forgot to ask if Dean's dad would be there, but now it was too late since he is supposed to be there in, he checks the clock that reads 5:52, less than 10 minutes. He goes to the mirror in his bathroom and tries to tame his hair one last time before he leaves. When he gets outside there is a cold breeze blowing which makes him walk quicker and pull his tan trench coat tighter around him as to not let the air in. He rings the doorbell and Dean is instantly at the door, as if he had been waiting for him, the thought makes Cas smile.

"Hey Cas!" Dean gives a welcoming smile.

"Hello Dean"

"Come on in" Dean says as he pulls the door open wider for Cas to come in. When Cas gets inside Dean shuts the door. After he turns around he notices Cas' windblown hair and before he knows what he is doing he can feel his hand running through that black, cold hair. Dean cups Cas' face and they hold eye contact. "Your cheeks are cold" He states.

"Yeah, it's a little windy outside" Cas whispers

In a matter of seconds he can feel a huge force on his back as he is pushed into Dean. Dean grabs Cas' arms, pulling him into a protective hug as he yells

"BONES DOWN! SAM COME AND GET THIS _THING!_"

Cas doesn't understand the meaning of the words until he turns his face and sees a beautiful Golden Retriever sitting in the floor wagging his tail so fast that it looks like a blur of gold. Sam comes bounding down the stairs; he waves at Cas before he calls the dog to follow him up into his room. Dean is still clutching Cas tightly, and it's making Cas wonder who Dean was protecting with his hug, Cas or himself. He doesn't let go until Cas says "Are you alright Dean?" to which Dean lets go of him and gives a nonchalant grunt as he plants his butt on the couch. Cas follows and sits right next to him.

"Okay so I've got a bowl of candy here that I may or may not have stolen from the neighbors, there's popcorn in the kitchen, and just about every scary movie you can think of in the cabinet. Which one do you want to start with?" Dean looks at Cas questioningly.

"Well, I hear that 'It' is a pretty scary movie"

Dean laughs evilly "Hey Sammy, you want to come watch a movie with us?"

Sam came down for barely a minute before he realized the movie. When he found out he decided he wanted to go trick or treating "_right now!" _he couldn't even be in the same house as a clown even if it was just on TV. Cas and Dean made every excuse to scoot closer to each other on the couch and a few hours after Sam left, they were practically sitting on top of each other. They had gone through over half of the candy bowl and 3 bags of popcorn after watching a total of one movie. The only pieces of candy left were suckers and Dean hated suckers, so for the last half hour Cas has been eating them all. Dean never realized before how distracting suckers were until now….. they were extremely distracting. Cas noticed Dean staring at him and he chuckled deeply.

"Do you have something on your mind Dean?" Cas asks before popping the sucker back into his mouth.

Dean looks up from Cas' lips that are wrapped around the sucker. He looks into Cas' eyes a moment before leaning in close, he gently takes the sucker from Cas, and puts it in his mouth, all without breaking eye contact. Dean turns back to the TV as Cas stares at him with a slightly shocked and very intense expression that Dean can't quite place.

"You know Cas, the last person who looked at me like that I got laid" Dean said winking.

"When will your dad be home?" Cas asks

"At about 10"

"Good" Cas says, "That means we'll be alone a while longer" and he pushes a confused Dean back on the couch to where Cas is sitting on his lap with his legs on either side, straddling him. Cas takes the sucker out of Deans mouth and bites it, throwing the stick on the table before he pushes Dean back, hard, and kisses him demandingly. The pressure of Cas sitting on Deans lap mixed with the Cherry taste of Cas' lips was a recipe for disaster and Dean wondered if Cas could feel the bulge growing in his pants. It wasn't even a second later before his question is answered. When Cas pulls away from their kiss with a seductive grin and Dean can see that his pants are getting tighter too. Cas looks down at the bulge in Dean's pants as he unbuttons them slowly enough to make Dean squirm, he is halfway through unzipping them when Dean impatiently tries to get his pants off. Cas catches Deans wrists and he holds them tightly against the back of the couch as he leans in close to Dean's ear and whispers "Don't touch" and he nibbles Dean ear making Dean grumble beneath his grip. When Cas finally got Dean's pants fully off he takes his own off quicker and he starts rocking his hips down into Dean and rubbing their cocks together through their boxers. Dean starts meeting Cas' downward motions halfway and he grabs Cas' hips , squeezing tightly, but not enough to gain control because apparently Cas likes to be in control and Dean can't deny that that turns him on. They begin picking up the pace and Cas pulls away from the kiss to bite Dean's shoulder as he gets closer to his climax. Dean's breaths become quicker and he reaches his climax with a moan and Cas' coming shortly after. They sit there a while with their foreheads together as they catch their breath. There is a comfortable silence for a few moments with the ignored movie making a quiet background noise until Cas breaks the silence with a gentle whisper.

"Dean I didn't bring any extra boxers…."

"That's okay Cas you can borrow a pair of mine."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about it Cas, I _want_ you too. It's kind of like a reminder that you're mine"

"Am I yours? Or are you mine?" Cas says mischievously

Dean chuckles "It's debatable"

Cas raises his eyebrows at Dean "Is that so?"

Dean ignores Cas' question and he picks Cas up, off his lap, and sets him down on the cushion next to him "I'm going to go get another pair of underwear so I don't have to have an awkward talk with my dad when he gets back"

Cas checks out Dean's ass as he walks up the stairs. He grabs his phone that he left on the table to check the time, Dean's dad will be home in about 30 minutes, _hopefully he isn't getting home early today, _Cas thinks, _that would just be my luck wouldn't it. _He hears Dean coming down the stairs and he throws Cas a pair of black boxers. Dean already changed and cleaned up so he waits on the couch as Cas does the same. When he comes back he lays down on the couch with his legs draped over Dean's thighs. Cas falls asleep like that and Dean watches him sleep for a long time until he reaches down and runs a hand through his raven black hair whispering "I love you Castiel Novak" to the sleeping boy beneath him.


End file.
